femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey Coulter (CSI: NY)
Kelsey Coulter (Rosalie Ward) is a villainess from "Time's Up", episode 4.04 of CSI: NY (airdate October 17, 2007). Introduction Kelsey Coulter was a student at Chelsea University and a member of the sorority Gamma Delta Gamma, and she was among a group of Chelsea students interviewed by Stella Bonasera and Jessica Angell in regards to the death of fellow student Robin Graham, who died of heart failure after having an unexplained orgasm at a deli. Kelsey and the other students interviewed were part of a trial for an sexual enhancement drug, which was found to be the cause of Robin's involuntary orgasm and ultimate death. When shown a photo of Robin, Kelsey denied knowing or even seeing her on campus, but this would later prove to be a lie to cover up Kelsey's role in Robin's demise. Reveal As revealed later on, Robin was pledging to join Gamma Delta Gamma as Kelsey's "little sister", but it was during the sorority's mirror ceremony (which had the sorority sisters using markers to highlight the perceived flaws of pledges) that Kelsey was told by Robin that she was a virgin. At that, Kelsey began her plan to "help" Robin lose her virginity, believing it necessary for her to join Gamma Delta Gamma. Having learned that Robin had asthma and was allergic to flowers, Kelsey used a bouquet to trigger Robin's allergy as she was being set up for a random hook-up with fraternity member Brent Vandeman, utilizing Robin's allergy attack and her being blindfolded to swap her inhaler cartridge with a cartridge of the experimental drug. Later on, though, Robin used more of the drug when she experienced no relief from her attack, leading to her fatal overdose. A flower petal was found on the bottom of Robin's shoe, and Kelsey's fingerprint on the petal matching one on the drug cartridge sealed her reveal as Robin's indirect killer. After being confronted on her lie by Stella and Danny Messer, Kelsey admitted to tampering with Robin's inhaler, revealing her belief that Robin had to lose her virginity to be a part of the sorority and proclaiming her death was an accident. Stella reminded Kelsey that it was an accident she caused, to which the callous villainess proclaimed they couldn't hold her responsible for Robin's death. After Stella informed her that they had evidence to prove her guilt, Danny began handcuffing Kelsey. As she was placed under arrest, the evil Kelsey remarked that Robin had (in her mind) "went out with a smile on her face", with Stella refuting the remorseless statement before taking Kelsey into custody off-screen. Quotes *(Stella: "You lied, Kelsey. You did know Robin Graham.") OK, you're right. She wanted to be a Gamma Delta Gamma. She wanted to be my little sis, but neither of those things were gonna happen until we took care of her business. (Stella: "Who told you that Robin was a virgin?") She did. During the mirror ceremony. (Danny: "Mirror ceremony?") It's just a little ritual we use to....help pledges face their flaws. But the minute I heard about her virginity, I knew she'd need a little extra help." (Kelsey detailing how she began planning to "help" Robin Graham lose her virginity) *"Well, at least she went with a smile on her face." (Kelsey's remorseless remark about Robin's death as she was placed under arrest) Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested